


Kagami's Revenge

by Queenofyandere666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baksetball, Drama, Gen, Other, Revenge, Suspence, idk how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofyandere666/pseuds/Queenofyandere666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the Winter Cup, everything was looking up for Kagami. Until there was an unexpected turn which causes Kagami to look for another team. But hating something you love so much, hurts like no pain you have ever felt. As Kagami's past is unraveled and discovers things that were meant to be covered forever. </p><p>* sorry I suck at summaries :p</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters in the story. All rights go to the respective owners......ENJOY!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What?"

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, you're off the team...."Coach trailed off, muttering apologies just above a whisper.

Her brown hair slightly falling over her face as she stares at the ground. Looking anywhere but me. Pathetic.

"B-but coach, why am I off the team?" My voice had risen towards the end, making it sound more aggressive than It was meant to be. 

" I-I am sorry, I can't tell you why." She was still looking down at the recently polished floors. Suddenly I find this whole situation hilarious. 

"hahaha" I begin to lightly chuckle which then turns hysterics.

"AHAHHAHAHHA! This is hilarious you're going to kick me out of this team. After all the hours and time I put into basketball, you go around and knife me in the back. Hahahaha, boy, you sure fooled me into thinking I had finally found a great teammates and friends. But, no! It was all just a trap wasn't it.....answer me!" 

I look up towards the roof of the basketball stadium at Seirin.   
A tear fell from crimson eyes and slid down my lightly tanned cheeks. A forced smile plastered itself onto my face. 

"Kagami-kun...."she said softly, finally looking at me with eyes filled with....sorrow?

How dare she! She is the one breaking the bad news to me yet; she is the one who looks sad. I grumble to myself. Fine, if thats how they're going to be then so be it. I don't need them nor do I need their pity.

"Oi, cut the crap already. I may be dense but I understand you don't want me here. So for whatever messed up reason to why you want me to quit, I'm sorry that you pity me and my existence. Bye because I won't be back!" I spit out each word with venom practically dripping from it.

I send one of my most deadliest glares towards Riko only to see her crying. 'What have i done? I shouldn't have directed my anger towards her, it's not completely her fault....is it? Of course it is, she couldn't even provide a good reason for dropping me, hell, she didn't give me a reason at all!'  
I feel anger coursing through my veins, my eyesight has gone red. 'I'll show them! I'll show them all that they shouldn't mess with Kagami Taiga!' I stomped towards the door and grab the cold metal handle,' I'll show them all.' I clutch the metal hard enough to turn my knuckles white, I slam the door open and stroll towards the train station. 'They will all see.......'


	2. Chapter 2

Riko's POV

"Did you do what I asked?" That all too familiar voice questioned.

"Y-yes I did, but why did I have to kick Kagami-kun off of the team. He hasn't done anything wro-"

" Uh, uh, uh, anything to your knowledge~." He stated in that damn sing song tone.  
I really hate that voice, in fact I really hate him. He has to much control over everything. I sigh Inaudibly; yet somehow he can still hear it.

"Oh, don't be that way Aida~" He says mockingly. 

He's daring me, challenging me to do something but it's useless. He could kill you ten times before you hit the ground, then he sets it up as a homicide or suicide. I cant do anything about it because they'll think I'm insane and send my to an asylum, or better yet sew my mouth shut.

"Don't call me Aida, it's Riko to you. I will ask again, what did he do?" I asked with a firmer voice.

"Well you see, Taiga, is in debt with me~" 

"How is he in debt?" I asked slowly and cautiously, I may dislike but I don't want to delve too deep without knowing what's going on.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out~" he states childishly before he bursts out in giggles.

Giggles? Really? Gosh he always had that childish facade, then when he puts you in a false sense of security, he throws off his mask. Revealing his true colours and persona. 

"Anyway I have to go; thanks again Aida~" Putting the emphasis on my name.

" Don't call me th-" *beeeeeeeeepp*,

He hung up on me........what? I guess I should've expected that. I sigh lightly and pull my fringe behind my ears. I glance at my watch and see it's just about time for training. I sigh again, already regretting booting Kagami-kun out. As I walk off I bump into something.......more like someone....

"GAHHH!!! Kuroko-kun? How long have you been there?"

I ask worriedly. What happens if he heard my conversation? What if he questions me? What will I say when he asks about Kagami-kun? My nervousness must of been able to seen on my face,   
when I look up I just see Kuroko-kun staring at me, which kind of freaked me out.

" I was always here, you just came over and started talking. What was the phone call about if you   
don't mind me asking?" Kuroko-kun says in his usual soft tone.

"Oh I was just talking too.........." Think Aida think! " My dad? Yeah I was talking to my dad. My dads friend is in debt with his bank? So I wanted to help him......." I trail off, mumbling random words and nonsense. ' Nice one Aida...Nice one.' I think sarcastically.

"Oh..." 

Was all Kuroko-kun said. He knows something, all I do is just smile and try to act casually.

"Riko-kun have you seen Kagami-kun lately? He hasn't been to any classes today and he is not answering my calls. I am worried for him." Kuroko-kun's voice sounded slightly frightened?  
'Kagami-kun hasn't been coming to class? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since yesterday.'

" um....well I kind of, maybe kicked Kagami-kun off the team........" I say with my head bowed staring at the ground......just like when I broke the bad news to Kagami-kun.

"What?" Kuroko-kun said in disbelief, shock briefly flashing across his face before he dissimulated himself one again.  
"Why?" 

That one question I was afraid of. I can't tell Kuroko-kun about him but I can't think of a good reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously  
"Why?"

That one question I was afraid of. I can't tell Kuroko-kun about him but I can't think of a good reason.  
*  
*  
Riko's P.O.V

"Well you see.........um, I....uh......he...wanted-no...he needed a....break?" I mumbled, and stated more like a question than an actual response.

"Oh, I see. Is Kagami-kun alright?" Was all he said.

Oh no, Kuroko-kun doesn't believe me. What do I do? I can't keep lying to him. He can read anyone like an open book and I can't exactly lie.......

"He is fine....I think." I let out a nervous laugh and rub the back of my neck with my hand. God, it feels like he's interrogating me. I can never tell what Kuroko-kun is thinking with that stoic expression. I glance down at my watch and realise...

"TRAINING! It's time for training! Come on Kuroko-kun, we are already late."

Phew. I dodged a bullet there....well at least for now.

"Riko-kun, what are you going to tell the team?"

I froze on the spot, 'was my lying that obvious?I hadn't thought that far ahead...maybe I will just tell them what I told Kuroko-kun, darn they would ask a lot more questions than him....think, Aida, think'

"What do you mean Kuroko-kun? I will tell them that Kagami-kun needed a break because his legs were playing up, yeah that will do...." I mumbled the last part.

"Your not going to tell them that you kicked him off the team?" Kuroko-kun said with a blank voice...did he sound a little bit angry towards the end? Nah, I must of been imagining that....right?

"Kuroko-kun! Don't say it like that!" I exclaimed at the blue haired male.

'I already regret my actions, I don't need you guilt tripping me too.' I sigh lightly, finding that I have been sighing a lot more recently.

"But that is what happened Riko-kun, isn't it? You seem awfully guilty."

"Of course that is what happened! What are you insinuating?" I say defensively, why am I still defending this, Kuroko-kun practically knows the truth now.

"I'm not insinuating anything, I am simply stating the obvious." 

"Whaaaaaaa?" Was all I could say, if that even counts as a word. Am I really that obvious? Then again this is Kuroko-kun who is deathly observant. 'Dammit, if it weren't for him then I wouldn't of had to drop Kagami-kun. Wait, technically I already kicked him off the team like I was instructed to, but, there was nothing about me letting him back onto the team..'

"YEAH!" I scream out, I can just put him back on the team, it would be like nothing ever happened!

"What is it Riko-kun?"

"Just thought of something which will fix everything!" I say excitedly, flowers practically beaming from me....

"If it was to invite Kagami-kun back onto the team; it won't work." He stated as if it were obvious.

"Eh? How did you...........what makes you.......what?" The words stumbling from my mouth.'How did he know what I was thinking? What makes him so certain anyway? Wait, training, we need to get there now. We're even later now.'

"Tell me later, we need to get to training!" Putting emphasis on need. I grabbed his wrist and ran towards the gym with speed I never knew I possessed. I hope everything is going to be alright.......

????? P.O.V

Finally I will get my revenge, with Kagami off the team I can finally start my plan. They are going to rue the day they messed with me. They're life is going to become a nightmare which they can not wake from. A cynical grin crosses my face as I played with my braided hair.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this! More to come. Any advice, tips, critism or whatever please comment about it, It'lol help improve my writing! Thanks.


End file.
